


I Can Hear The Sirens

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lance's family is horrible, M/M, Miscarriage, Past Child Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking, Sugar Daddy, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, dont read this story is horrible bye, everyone is horrible tbh, i love writing about my past 10/10, just... all types of abuse, past pregnancy, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Running away from home seemed like a good idea to Lance, but it was a horrible mistake.A/N: I accidentally deleted this work and am reuploading it.





	1. How It Started, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ.  
> THE.  
> TAGS.

Lance had stuffed his black satchel with all his essential items. He had a prepared burner phone, a change of clothes, ten water bottles, a fake ID, a hundred dollars in cash, and a large pocket knife. Lance also had all his unnecessary, but very sentimental, items: an amethyst geode, his favorite book, an mp3 player - courtesy of this ex - and his favorite necklace. He locked the satchel with a small padlock to keep it closed before leaving his room. He made sure his shoes were in his hands and not on his feet as he slowly padded down the creaky stairs.

After silently saying goodbye to his pets, Lance carefully opened the downstairs window and stepped onto the sharp rocks outside. Without making any pained sounds, or causing the rocks to make too much noise, Lance walked to the end of the driveway before quickly walking down the smooth sidewalk. Once he had reached far enough away, he put his Vans on then quickly sprinted down the sidewalk. Lance didn't stop for anything as he ran as fast as he could. It was still early in the morning and dark out; he blended into the sky with his dark clothes.

After 20 minutes, Lance's body screamed at him to stop running and rest, but he couldn't. He had to leave and he couldn't get caught. No matter what, he couldn't go back to that hell house. Even if the soles of his feet hurt and his lungs couldn't take in air properly, he could not stop running.

Eventually, Lance had to stop; he had been running for almost an hour. His legs were ready to collapse under him and lungs were burning as he took in large gulps of air. He spotted a motel and internally debated on staying there. If they realized he was underage, they would call the cops. He stood a block away, debating as he tried to calm his body down.

Once he could breathe, he apprehensively walked into the motel. He had gotten the money out beforehand and nervously waited for the lady behind the counter to address him. She was reading a magazine, her glasses resting on the tip of her long, pointy nose. She reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, and her lips were bright red, causing her teeth to look even more yellow.

"Yes?" She asked in a nasally voice, assessing Lance as she looked down her nose at him.

"I need one room for a day, only one resident, please."

She didn't care much for him and grabbed a key off a line of hooks, "It's 40 dollars a night."

Lance internally cringed as he placed the money on the counter before taking the key from her. He smiled gratefully at her before making his way to his room. Lance unlocked the door, placed the key in his pocket, and walked into the room - making sure to lock the door behind him. He placed his bag under the small table in the corner of the room and sprawled out on the bed with an itchy blanket.

Lance allowed himself to rest for fifteen minutes before taking necessary precautions. He didn't take anything out of his satchel, for fear of losing or forgetting anything. He made sure the blinds and curtains were completely covering the window. He placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on his door before locking it and wedging a chair against it, making it harder to open. He checked the locks on the windows, making sure he knew how they worked.

After that, he went into the bathroom with his pocket knife. Carefully, Lance started cutting his shoulder-length hair off, placing the chunks of hair in the toilet. Eventually, he cut his hair as short and even as possible and managed to collect all of the hair in the toilet. He flushed the evidence of his makeover before pulling a grey beanie over his head. He hated the feeling of prickly hair but dealt with it.

Lance stared at his reflection in the mirror, examining his feminine features. Lance had tried his hardest to change his physical appearance over time. He lost over 50 pounds and never went in the sun, so he was now extremely pale, instead of his normal tan. He never let people photograph him, except for last year's Christmas where he was dark and 60 pounds heavier. He only managed to keep the weight loss a secret, sometimes nearly caught when his face started changing. He mainly kept it a secret by wearing layers of bulky clothes.

He decided to change into the clothes he brought.  
It was a pair of light blue joggers and a white sweatshirt, something Lance's parents weren't even aware he owned because he wore all black. He carefully folded his clothes so they fit in his satchel, placing them on top of everything else. He was wearing a binder, and his beanie made him look more masculine; in fact, he looked more masculine than ever before in his life.

Inevitably, Lance got restless and wanted to venture outside. He took his satchel with him and slightly wandered around outside the motel. Lance was enjoying the cold fresh air; winter never brought snow here but it still got cold. He looked at all the individual stores before seeing a laundromat. He made a beeline for it, and silently walked inside, going to the very back where there was a free washing machine. He mindlessly unfolded his clothes before tossing them inside; every item was black so organization wasn't needed. When he was finished, Lance leaned back against the machine as it ran, looking at the other people.

There was a couple with two kids and three loads of laundry, the wife had graying hair and wrinkles but was still young. There were multiple people by themselves, minding their own business. A man was sitting by himself and staring right at Lance. Lance immediately noticed and tried his best to avoid eye contact. He wandered over to the other machines and hit the "coin return" button on every one, collecting them as he went. After five minutes, he emptied every machine and now had enough coins. Lance bought three packs of candy from the vending machine before making his way to the small family.

"Hi," Lance said politely to the wife with kids, "can I?" he gestured to the candy, hoping she would understand what he meant; he didn't feel like talking.

"Oh, thank you. That's very kind of you," she smiled and gratefully took the candy before handing it to the kids.

Lance beamed when he saw their excited faces; he was glad that he could pacify them for a little while. They both thanked him before he walked back over to his own machine. He felt eyes on him as he slowly nibbled on his own candy; it unnerved him and made his hair stand up. Still, Lance would not make eye contact so he passed the time by eating his candy. The machine stopped around the time Lance threw away the wrapper. He carefully moved the wet clothes to a dryer before starting it.

He noticed that the time was 8 am, when Lance usually went to school, and anxiety coursed through him. He willed time to go faster so he could go back to hiding in his motel room. He's so focused on his thoughts that he doesn't notice the man standing next to him until he tries to get Lance's attention. Lance nearly jumps out of his skin and yelped softly, causing the man to chuckle at him. Lance glares at the man before checking his clothes, willing them to be dry already. They aren't so Lance starts the dryer again before addressing the man.

"Do you want something?" Lance asks him curtly.

He shrugs and walks away, grabbing his clothes before leaving. Lance shrugs off the encounter and waits the ten minutes it takes for his clothes to finish. He folds them carefully before placing them back in his satchel and drinks one of his waters as he's leaving the laundromat. Immediately, he goes back to his motel room; taking the necessary precautions before he decides to take a nap.

* * * * *

Lance finally woke up 12 whole hours later; he blames his sleep deprivation for the length of his "nap". He waited for the grogginess to go away before getting out of bed. He drank a bottle of water to make his hunger pains go away before he ventured outside once again. With shaky hands and unsteady feet, he went to the nearest grocery store.

He slowly walked up and down aisles, trying not to faint or get too dizzy, before deciding what to get. He grabbed a small bottle of orange juice for the sugar and a calorie-free energy drink. Lance attempted to walk to the cashier but ended up too dizzy to walk; he was using too much of his scarce energy. He could feel his heart racing, beating abnormally as he began to pitch forward. Two arms wrapped around Lance's waist kept him from face planting onto the tile.

The person who grabbed him slowly guided Lance to the floor to sit down before crouching in front of him. His vision was too blurry to see who it was, but he could tell the voice was a man's. The deep voice was ushering him to drink something and he did so blindly, tasting the sweet orange juice that he grabbed earlier. Some part of his brain was glad that it wasn't something else, something sinister, but the rest of his brain was just happy that it was some form of sustenance.

Lance closed his eyes and waited for his body to start processing the sugar; meanwhile, the man continued crouching and watching him. After 20 minutes of silence, Lance felt okay enough to stand again. This was when he realized who the man was, it was the same man that stared at him in the laundromat. He pushed the man away before backing up, trying to get as much distance from him.

"Are you following me?" Lance said in a strained voice, anxiety, and fear causing his heart to race again.

The man held his hands up in surrender, one holding the empty orange juice bottle, "I just happened to see you faint, that's all."

Lance squinted at him, not sure if he should trust him, "Why are you in a grocery store with no items then?"

The man chuckled, "All I came for was beer, I hadn't made it to that aisle yet."

Lance harrumphed, mumbling a "sure" before he turned to walk away.

"You should eat more. Also, do you want your energy drink?"

Lance held his tongue and stalked back to the man before taking the empty juice bottle and his Monster from him. He was about to leave, again, when the man grabbed his wrist. The man could feel Lance's wrist bones, even through the sweatshirt fabric.

He attempted to speak in a concerned, but not condescending voice, "You really should eat."

Lance scowled and the man interrupted anything he was about to say, "I'll pay for the food. Please eat."

Lance reluctantly agreed before walking along the aisles once again. He spent a long time accessing every food's nutrients and prices as he attempted to make conversation with the stranger.

"What's your name?"

"Shiro. Yours?"

He paused before answering honestly, "Lance."

Shiro chuckled at Lance's food choice, it was a pint of ice cream. It was healthier than normal ice cream; it had a low sugar and fat content but was high in protein. He deduced that Lance had a sweet tooth but didn't comment on it.

"Why are you being nice to me, Shiro?" Lance asked as he paid for the food.

"I'm a generous man," he said with a smile.

Lance and Shiro left the store together then parted ways. Shiro gave Lance his phone number in case he needed help again. Lance wasn't sure if he would end up asking him for help, he felt it was unfair for someone to pay for another person's things. Lance ate his ice cream as he leisurely walked back to the motel. He was throwing away the empty carton when he felt eyes on him; he hoped it was nothing and went back to his motel room. He locked himself inside his room and read his book, waiting for when he was inevitably forced to leave the room.

* * * * *

The knock came around 5 in the morning. Lance was not asleep but he still glared at the door; it was too early for him to figure out where he was going to stay next. He slowly shuffled to the door before unlocking and opening it. He was greeted with the lady behind the counter, she was wearing the same lipstick. She informed Lance that he had to leave before the next guests arrived, around 7 am.

Once she left, Lance decided to shower in the motel room's cramped bathroom. As per usual, Lance roughly scrubbed his skin until it was pink and raw. He dried himself with a towel the motel provided before getting dressed in his now clean clothes. He decided to forgo his beanie this time but pulled his hood up to cover his hair. He double and triple checked all his items before taking out his phone, he dialed the number Shiro gave him and listened to the line ring.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked.

Lance got nervous and hesitated to answer, it took him five minutes to say the words, "Hi, this is Lance."

"Oh, hi! I didn't expect you to call so soon."

"Yeah... I kind of need a place to stay?"

"I see. I can help. Do you want to meet me somewhere to talk?"

"Sure," Lance answered apprehensively; Shiro's cheery voice made him somewhat suspicious.

"There's a diner nearby your motel if you want to meet there. I'll buy you breakfast."

Lance agreed to meet him in half an hour before hanging up. It took him a moment to realize that Shiro shouldn't have known about the motel he was staying at but he shrugged it off. He checked his belongings again before he left the motel room, making sure to leave his key at the counter. Then Lance slowly walked along the sidewalk to the diner to meet Shiro. Again, he felt eyes on his back, which caused his hair to stand on end but he tried to ignore the unsettling feeling.

* * * * *

Lance sat in the corner of the establishment, watching everyone else. He had his legs drawn up to his chest with his chin on his knees. He got judgemental stares, but he didn't care, he was comfortable. Shiro was running late, so Lance resumed reading his book. Meanwhile, a pair of dark grey eyes were watching Lance.

The bell above the diner's door dinged as Shiro walked in, and the noise caught Lance's attention. He looked up at Shiro before respectively setting his novel aside. Shiro sat down across from Lance, wearing a black suit and smiling kindly. The suit slightly amused Lance, but he avoided commenting.

"'Morning. I'm sorry I was late."

"It's okay, I got to read my book," Lance tapped the book's cover and smiled.

Shiro returned the smile. "So, have you had time to decide what you want for breakfast?"

Lance shrugged before playing with the diner's menu. "I guess I'll have scrambled egg whites and a coffee."

Shiro chuckled and called the waitress over, telling her Lance's order and his. Shiro wanted a similar meal, but with toast and regular eggs. Anyone else would have preferred ordering for themselves, but Lance didn't mind. He was timid, to the point of not being able to talk to cashiers or waiters.

"So," Shiro started, getting Lance's attention, "you need a place to stay?"

"Ah, yeah. I don't have enough money to stay somewhere, and I have nowhere to go, so I'm kinda stuck."

"I could help pay for a motel or hotel," Shiro offered.

Lance's eyes widened before he frantically shook his head, "No! You shouldn't waste money on me!"

"It wouldn't be a waste," Shiro said simply.

Lance shook his head again, "I can't let you spend money on me like that."

"You could work for me, or you can stay with me, and clean as a way to repay me. How about that?"

"I don't know... I don't know you well enough, Shiro. I can't just live with a complete stranger, and I don't even know what your job is."

Their conversation stalled when the waitress came over with their food. She set each item down in front of them before asking, "Is there anything else you two need?"

"Do you have sugar-free coffee creamer?" Lance barely managed to ask the waitress, his anxiety during social interactions was horrible.

"We don't, sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. What about skim milk?"

"We do have skim milk, I can bring you a cup."

"That would be great, thank you," Lance replied with a smile.

Lance added a calorie-free sugar substitute to the hot beverage while he waited patiently for his milk. Shiro took note of how Lance wasn't eating his food. Instead, Lance's attention was on his coffee. After the milk arrived, Lance gradually began adding it to his beverage, testing its taste every so often. He decided it was adequate when it became a pale shade of beige. Lance occasionally took small bites of his food, eating at a very slow pace. By the time Shiro finished his food, Lance had only finished a third of his.

They spent a little less than an hour in the diner, then sat for awhile in Shiro's car, discussing what they would do about Lance's homelessness. They decided that Shiro would pay for a motel room for Lance, and then Lance would eventually find a way to pay him back. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it would do. Lance didn't fully understand why Shiro was helping him, but for the time being, he wasn't going to question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I goofed  
> I wrote two stories, in different fandoms, to see which I liked better and ended up posting the wrong draft, I'm sorry to anyone I confused.  
> I really should proof read


	2. How It Started, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only warning I'm putting is dubious consent because of age and intoxication.

Two weeks had passed, and Lance still didn't have a way to pay Shiro back. He had calculated the amount of money Shiro was spending on him, and the number made his head hurt. He spent every day trying to find a job, but he wasn't old enough to work anywhere. Shiro, of course, reassured Lance that it wasn't necessary for him to pay the money back, but Lance was insistent. He didn't know Shiro's motives, he always said he was just being generous or changed the subject, but Lance hoped that his motives weren't nefarious.

It was nearly lunchtime and Lance was wandering the streets nearby his motel, looking at the individual establishments. He noticed a brick building tucked behind a hotel and a fast food restaurant. It was a club, a strip club, judging by its vulgar name. It didn't have someone guarding the door, probably because of the time, so he waltzed right in. The bar was dark and slow music played, there were only three people inside. Two were men, and one was a woman - she was the drunkest.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked.

Lance knew he looked a lot older than he was when he presented as a girl, which is why he wore feminine clothes and makeup today. That is the reason he simply stated, "I'm looking for a job."

"What's your name?"

"Lana," he lied.

The bartender took one look at Lance before making a decision, "You can be my new barback. Right now, there's no clean up so you can restock the storage room."

Lance didn't question that the bartender didn't ask his age or information, and accepted a clipboard from him. The clipboard had all the items needed, and how much of it was needed. His job was to make sure every item on the list was there, and record the quantity.

"If you have any questions, ask me."

Lance nodded before leaving his locked satchel behind the bar, per the bartender's instructions. He entered the storage room that attached to the bar and began to quickly, but carefully, restock. Over the span of 20 minutes, he recorded all the bottles of liquor and managed to place them on the shelves they belonged on. Once every box was empty, he collapsed them, placing them in a pile before he checked the information he recorded.

"I'm finished," Lance told the bartender before placing the clipboard on the counter.

There was only one man in the bar, so the bartender left him to check on Lance's work, "Stay here. If he bothers you, yell."

"Okay," Lance replied with a small smile.

He checked the items the bartender had behind the bar, mentally taking note of what needed replacing. He needed to replace the napkins, get more clean rags, and replace a bottle of scotch and a bottle of Jack Daniel's. The ice also looked as if it was running low, but he didn't know if he was strong enough to carry one of the bags of ice. He also needed to get clean shot glasses.

"You did well, I'm proud," the bartender said as he returned, snapping Lance out of his thoughts.

"Thank you," he replied, then quickly added, "some things need replacing, shall I?"

"Yes."

Lance came back with everything that needed replacing, except for ice. Then, without instruction, he put the empty bottles in the recycle, the dirty dishes in the sink and rags in a basket where the rest were. After he finished, the last customer was gone and his skills impressed the bartender.

"I'm impressed," the bartender admitted, "have you worked in a bar before?"

"No, I'm just good with organization and multitasking."

"So, I'll pay you in cash. I can't pay a teenager legally, after all," the bartender said as he leaned against the bar.

Lance's eyes widened as his anxiety skyrocketed. "I'm sorry-"

"If anyone asks, you just turned 21," the bartender interrupted with a knowing smile.

Lance nodded before he realized, "I never learned your name."

"Jinx," he said simply as he began wiping down the counter.

Lance nodded before taking the opportunity of an empty bar to clean. He wiped down every piece of furniture, swept, and then mopped. The next person to arrive was at 2 pm, the floor was dry by then and the bar actually looked clean. Again, he impressed Jinx but he didn't comment on it.

Around 6 pm was when the bar got busy, and the strippers started dancing. Lance was constantly moving. He was sweeping broken glass, replacing things behind the bar, preparing drinks when Jinx got too busy, cleaning spills, and many other tasks. He worked from 11 am to 5 am with only one break. Throughout that time period, multiple people flirted with him, and there was one fight. By the time he got back to his motel room, Lance was exhausted and starving.

* * * * *

Lance had been working at the bar for a week. He was doing great, in his opinion. Lance was able to work with Jinx and do what was needed without being asked. The only downside was the fact that men continuously hit on him. Occasionally, some would even grope him or try to do worse. Jinx or the security guard always helped him, but he still hated it. He also hated the never-ending misgendering, even if he chose to present as a girl.

Today, Lance got paid for the first time. He estimated he would get paid roughly 300 dollars, maybe more for tips. It was 1 am, the strippers had left and Lance was cleaning the bar. It was empty and closing in an hour, so he didn't pay much mind to the new patron who walked in.

"Hey, there. What can I get you?"

"One club soda."

Lance's head immediately turned at the sound of a familiar voice and made eye contact with dark grey eyes. Shiro. What was he doing here? Lance didn't tell him he was working here. Shiro smiled at him, and Lance hurriedly finished his tasks before going over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Lance whispered, hoping Jinx couldn't hear.

"My friend told me about this gorgeous girl named Lana at a nearby bar. Are you Lana?"

Lance's face turned red, and Shiro smirked at him.

Jinx leaned over the bar to whisper to Lance, "Is this guy bothering you?"

"No. I think it's time for my break?" Lance asked nervously.

"Go, it's not busy, and you've worked hard."

Lance smiled gratefully at Jinx before grabbing Shiro's wrist and dragging him outside. Shiro chuckled, and let Lance lead him to the alley behind the building.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Lance asked with a high-pitched voice.

Shiro crossed his arms defensively, "I was worried about you. This is a shady business with lots of perverted men. And I know for a fact that you are not old enough to work here."

Lance and Shiro had never discussed his age before, but Shiro knew Lance was probably a teenager.

"This was the only place that would hire me and as long as I look old enough, it's fine. And I am fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Shiro sighed, "Fine, but call me if something bad ever happens."

Lance nodded with a mumbled "yeah" before turning to go back inside.

Shiro stopped him with his hand on his shoulder before asking, "So why does everyone think you're a girl named Lana?"

Lance didn't answer, he shrugged off Shiro's hand and walked back inside the bar. "My break's over and I have work to do, you should leave."

Shiro sighed and followed him back inside. He tipped heavily before leaving, telling Lance before he left, "Call me in the morning."

Lance sighed heavily before addressing Jinx, "I'm sorry to ask, but can I leave early today?"

"Sure, you've already completed everything anyway."

Lance beamed and grabbed his satchel, "Thank you! I'll come in early tomorrow for the delivery and even do inventory."

Jinx chuckled, "It's fine. Now, go."

Lance dashed out of the building and thankfully saw Shiro's SUV pulling out of a parking space. He waved frantically at Shiro, and the car pulled up next to him. He opened the car door before carefully climbing inside. Shiro turned on the heat when he noticed Lance shivering slightly.

"Where to?"

Lance smiled, "I kinda want those super cheap gas station slushies."

Shiro chuckled, "Okay, then."

He drove them to the nearest gas station, and Lance jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked. He skipped into the convenience store, with Shiro following, and got a root beer slushie. Of course, Shiro paid, and that's when Lance remembered that he forgot he was supposed to get paid. Oh well, I'll just remind Jinx in the morning, he thought. He drank his slushie and held the large styrofoam cup close to his chest.

Slowly, Lance wandered aimlessly around the small store. He smiled at Shiro when the man stood next to him. He was eyeing all the sweets in the aisle but refrained from asking for anything.

"What food places do you think are open?"

"McDonalds, probably. And a few other fast food places."

Lance scrunched up his nose then said with a whine, "I want some real food, though."

"We could go to my place and I can make you something," Shiro offered.

Lance's interest peaked, he still hasn't seen Shiro's house and he was very curious so he agreed, "Sure, why not?"

Shiro smiled and lead the way out of the convenience store, holding the door for Lance. He let Lance get into the car by himself because it amused him. Lance was short so he needed to jump a little to get into the car. They drove for over 20 minutes, which Lance found odd, especially when the surroundings became neighborhoods instead of businesses. He originally thought Shiro lived in a hotel, apartment, or some other temporary residence like he did.

They drove past the suburban neighborhood, and into an area with large, green fields. Lance was about to ask Shiro where they were going before he spotted a large mansion, which they headed towards. Lance's jaw dropped when Shiro opened the gates in front of the house by entering a pin into a keypad located outside the window. He then pulled into the driveway and turned the car off before chuckling at Lance's expression.

"This is your house?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Shiro said simply before exiting the car.

Lance rushed to leave the car as well, "But- You used the laundromat?"

"I was helping out a friend," he replied with a shrug.

Lance nodded before staring at the mansion's exterior, which caused Shiro to chuckle again. Shiro grabbed Lance's hand and lead him inside for a tour of the house.

It was three stories tall with a basement, 6 bedrooms, and 7 bathrooms. The top floor had a panoramic window, which was bulletproof glass, and contained a living room with two guest bedrooms. The second floor had two master bedrooms, one was Shiro's and the other was ignored. The other two bedrooms were converted into studies and, again, one was Shiro's but the other wasn't mentioned. The first floor had a large dining room, another living room with a large couch, and a game room that had a liquor cabinet, along with other things that would entertain most men. The basement was locked, and Lance was informed that it was just for storage when he tried the door.

Lance couldn't stop fawning over everything. He grew up poor due to his large family and had never seen such extravagance. Shiro was very amused at Lance's childish excitement but made no comment. Half an hour after they arrived, a few minutes after the tour was over, Lance's hunger pains returned.

"Shiro?" Lance asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Shiro gestured to a stool behind the island, "Sit."

Lance nodded and obeyed, sitting on the stool Shiro pointed to.

"So, what do you want to eat? Something sweet, as usual?"

"Fruit. Anything you have, but preferably cut up."

Shiro chuckled and proceeded to prepare some fruit. He placed cut up strawberries, cubes of pineapple, whole grapes, and cubes of watermelon in a large bowl before handing it to Lance. The younger of the two took the bowl gratefully before nibbling on the pieces of fruit. Shiro couldn't help but compare him to a bunny because of how he ate.

The pair decided to watch television while Lance ate his fruit. Around halfway into the second episode, he fell asleep. Shiro turned off the tv, put the bowl used for fruit in the sink, and got a blanket for Lance. He covered Lance with the downy blanket before leaving to go to sleep in his own room.

* * * * *

Two months had passed, Shiro and Lance had a routine without realizing. Lance would wake up at 9 am every day, he would get ready for the day, then Shiro would drive him to work around 10:30. Lance would work from 11 am to 5 am, and Shiro would pick him up when he got off work. Lance had grown more comfortable with Shiro, so he now lived in his house and felt no need for a motel room.

Meanwhile, Lance was still losing weight. He didn't eat when he worked, which meant he went 18 hours of the day without eating. Outside of work, he only ate a meal replacement drink, and whatever Shiro convinced him to eat. He has gone days, maybe a whole week, where he didn't eat a single solid food. Shiro was worried, Lance was getting even more pale, and when the two hugged, Shiro could easily feel the boy's hip bones.

Lance wasn't worried, though. He had lost half his body weight but he wished he could lose more. He was underweight but all the bad parts of his body remained from when he was overweight. Specifically, the feminine parts remained. Lance still had fat on his hips, his chest wasn't affected much by the weight loss, and even his menstrual cycle was regular. The patrons at the bar always saw Lance as a woman, even when he wore masculine clothes and did not wear makeup. He knew that the femininity was mainly due to his genetics, height and body type but he still hated it.

Today was a normal Monday, although it was nearing Valentine's day and pink was everywhere in stores. Shiro had made breakfast for Lance before giving him a ride to work. Surprisingly, Lance ended up eating all of his breakfast and he seemed to have more energy. Shiro was hoping today would be a good day.

Those hopes were crushed when Shiro picked Lance up from work. The boy was drunk and squashed between two large men. They were manhandling Lance, their hands were wandering all over his body. Lance didn't seem to mind, he had a smile on his face and a light blush on his cheeks. Anger bubbled in Shiro's chest and he made a move to stop things before they escalated. He grabbed one of the men's wrists and pinned his arm behind his back before threatening him and shoving him away. The other man stayed then Shiro glared at him and he slowly backed away from Lance.

Lance pouted and whined, "Shiro, why'd you do that?"

The older man bristled and pulled Lance close to him. "You shouldn't let people touch you like that."

"Why?" Lance asked with an innocent, although slurred voice.

Shiro didn't reply, instead, he led the drunk boy outside to his car. He opened the passenger door and helped Lance inside before getting in himself. He locked the car doors before addressing Lance, who was playing with his jacket sleeves.

"Why were you drinking?"

Lance shrugged, "Because."

"Because, why?" Shiro asked in a stern voice.

"It was there and I was sad," He replied softly.

Shiro sighed and Lance mumbled an, "I'm sorry".

"It's fine, just don't do it again," Shiro said curtly before starting the car.

Lance nodded and rested his forehead against the cold window, closing his eyes. He opened them again when the car came to a stop and Shiro exited the car. He smiled a little when the man came over to his side to help him get out of the car. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck as he was carried into the familiar house. Shiro attempted to lay Lance down on the couch but he wouldn't let go of Shiro.

Lance kept his arms around Shiro's neck and pulled the man closer to him before gently kissing him. Shiro reciprocated the kiss as Lance pulled him closer until he was laying on top of the boy, between his legs. Neither pulled away from the kiss and Lance opened his mouth to submit. Shiro's tongue swiped over Lance's parted lips and tasted the alcohol he drank earlier before pushing his tongue deeper into Lance's mouth. The younger of the two moans quietly and wraps his legs around Shiro's hips.

Shiro slowly pulls away from Lance's mouth as he tries to think through his lust, "We shouldn't do this."

Lance pulled the older man as close as possible to him before whining, "Why not?"

"You're drunk and underage. This is wrong," Shiro replied, not entirely convincing himself.

Lance kissed Shiro's jaw as he began unbuttoning his pants, "I know you want to and so do I. Please, Shiro."

Shiro groaned and sat back on his heels as he took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants enough to free himself. Lance took the opportunity to wiggle out of his pants and underwear but left his shirt on. Shiro didn't comment on Lance's insecurity but kept a mental note of it. He leaned over Lance again and repeatedly nipped at his neck, enjoying the breathless sounds Lance made. Lance whined when Shiro didn't do anything further.

"Please touch me," Lance asked as he involuntarily squirmed.

Shiro chuckled and ghosted a hand over the area between Lance's thighs, barely touching him. Lance whimpered and bucked his hips towards his hand, seeking more stimulation. Shiro gently delved into Lance's folds, immediately feeling the wetness that was starting to drip from Lance. He teased the boy by merely ghosting his fingers over the slick flesh. This resulted in high pitched, breathless whines that grew louder the more Shiro teased him.

"You're so needy and wet," Shiro teased as he pushed a finger into Lance, who moaned softly. "Do you think about this often? Me playing with you?"

Lance nodded before mumbling, "M-more, please."

Shiro chuckled as he pushed a second finger into Lance, moving them in a circular motion to stretch him out. Lance bit his bottom lip to muffle his sounds so Shiro kissed him hard. Their tongues mingled and Lance moaned into the kiss when a third finger was pushed into him. Shiro slowly but roughly thrust his fingers into Lance, enjoying the broken moans that left Lance's lips.

Shiro slowly pulled his fingers out of Lance, causing the boy to whine, before he asked him, "Are you a virgin?"

Lance blushed and mumbled, "It's complicated... But yes."

Shiro hummed in reply before positioning himself at Lance's entrance, teasing Lance by sliding his tip along the folds. "Are you sure you want this? We can stop now."

Instead of answering verbally, Lance moved his hips so Shiro's tip was pushed into him. Shiro groaned and refrained from roughly pivoting his hips. Instead, he slowly pushed himself into Lance until all of him disappeared into the boy. Shiro let him get used to the feeling while Lance was letting out small, breathless sounds. Once the slight pain subsided, Lance began to squirm, moving his hips slightly to get some stimulation.

Shiro gently played with the boy's clit as he slowly rolled his hips, eliciting more broken moans and needy whines. Lance moved his hips in time with Shiro's and repeated "more" as tears welled up in his eyes. If Shiro didn't know better, he would have stopped, but he knew the tears were from overstimulation. Instead, he did exactly what Lance asked, he slowly began pivoting his hips. Tears began flowing down Lance's face as his whole body tensed, tightening around Shiro and causing him to groan.

Lance came first with an obscenely loud moan then the tension drained from his body. He relaxed into the couch as Shiro continued to thrust into him, chasing his own orgasm. When Lance sensed Shiro getting close, he kissed his jaw and whispered, "Come inside me, please."

The words alone were enough to make Shiro come as his hips stilled. He then collapsed onto Lance, who hugged the larger man and played with his hair. Shiro kissed Lance's neck and held him close. They eventually fell asleep like that with Shiro still inside Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually proof read this time but inform me if I missed anything.


	3. How It Started, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of sex, some mentions of past rape; read the tags.

Shiro awoke that morning before Lance. He was still sheathed inside the boy, and was hard but went to sleep soft. He held onto Lance's hips as he began to gently roll his own, enjoying the whimpers he made in his sleep. Even in his sleep, Lance reacted to Shiro, and the man could feel the boy become wetter and wetter. Shiro continued to roll his hips until he couldn't take it anymore and began thrusting roughly into the sleeping boy.

Lance let out a confused moan as he woke up and realized what was happening. He couldn't decide what he wanted, he was both wiggling away from Shiro and pressing back against his thrusts. The force of Shiro's thrusts was downright painful but Lance loved it, he was sure to have bruises where their flesh came into contact.

At one point, Shiro's thrusts got too rough and Lance whimpered, "H-hurts."

He immediately stopped moving, "I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?"

Lance shook his head and mumbled, "I want it to hurt."

Shiro let out a soft "oh" and mentally stored this information away before he began pivoting his hips again. He was rougher than before and Lance didn't know how that was possible. He let out broken moans and sobs as he dug his nails into Shiro's bicep. This spurred the man on and he slammed his hips against Lance's with brutal force, Lance feared his pelvis would break. The thought that perhaps Lance bit off more than he could chew momentarily crossed his mind but the more Shiro used him, the harder it was to think through the pleasure.

Nearly an hour after Lance woke up, Shiro had finally stopped moving his hips. Lance hoped he was done, he was exhausted and Shiro seemed to have neverending stamina. Lance couldn't have been more wrong as Shiro sat up and pulled Lance onto his lap in one fluid motion. The older man rubbed Lance's lower back as the boy made breathless sounds, gravity was forcing Lance to take all of Shiro.

"Holy shit," Lance mumbled when he looked down at where their bodies connected, Shiro was large enough that he caused a bulge between Lance's hips.

"You're so fucking tiny," Shiro growled quietly, bucking his hips upward causing Lance to squeak in surprise.

Shiro gripped Lance's hips and made the boy slowly move his hips in a rocking motion. Lance held onto Shiro's wrists as he let him do what he wanted. After a few minutes, Shiro let go of Lance's hips but the boy didn't stop moving.

"Good boy," Shiro praised and Lance moved his hips more as pink tinted his cheeks.

"I think you should call into work and say you're going to have to take the day off."

Lance nodded and tried to lift himself off of Shiro but the man wrapped his arms around Lance's hips before handing over his own phone.

Lance dialed the number and listened to the line ring, trying to compose himself, even though Shiro was playing with his clit.

"Hello?"

Lance tried to speak as normal as possible, without moaning, "H-hi Jinx, it's Lance. I, uh, I need to take the day off. I-I'm not feeling well."

"Okay. Feel better soon."

Lance hung up and handed the phone back to Shiro, who praised him again and caused Lance to blush even more.

* * * * *

Five more hours had passed, and Shiro had came in Lance six times now. Their bodies were still connected, they hadn't separated from each other even once. The older of the two was laying down on the couch while Lance straddled his hips and laid on his chest. They were watching a children's movie, and occasionally, Lance would wiggle his hips or Shiro would knead the flesh of Lance's bottom.

"Shiro?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

Lance played with his sleeves anxiously, "You could get in trouble for what we've done. All because I was... Needy."

"I wanted it too, it's not your fault. And to me, your age means nothing. I've wanted you from the day we met."

Lance blushed and nuzzled Shiro's chest, "Okay."

After a moment of silence, Lance spoke up as he wiggled his hips, "At least we did this close to Valentine's."

Shiro groaned at the movement, "Stop wiggling, or I'll fuck you again."

Lance giggled and began rocking his hips, "Is that a bad thing, daddy?"

Shiro's hips bucked at the nickname, "Yes, because we need to eat and shower."

Lance moaned softly and mumbled, "But I want to stay full."

Shiro knew that Lance probably didn't realize the effect his words were having on him. He kissed the boy as he began roughly thrusting upwards, swallowing his moans and whimpers. Shiro came after 15 minutes, this time he pulled out of Lance and watched as his cum slowly flowed out in a seemingly never-ending stream. The sight was enough to make him want to go again, but instead, he picked Lance up and carried him to the bathroom in his room.

Shiro wanted to give Lance a bath, but the boy immediately became insecure about his chest.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked sternly, still carrying him since he was too exhausted to properly stand or walk. 

"I have," Lance paused before mumbling, "boobs."

"I'm aware of that."

"But you haven't... Seen me not wear a binder, Shiro. My chest looks small because it's always compressed."

Shiro sighed, "Your body doesn't affect the way I see you, or how attractive you are to me. You are a boy, and I will always see you as one."

Lance hesitated then nodded before letting Shiro peel off his shirt, and then his binder. He then waited anxiously for Shiro to comment but he never did. Instead, the older man sat in the bath with Lance on his lap, making sure not to get his prosthetic wet as he removed it. He then proceeded to wash Lance. He avoided his chest for the time being and the area between Lance's legs. He gently washed all other areas, and when he was done, he asked for permission before washing Lance's chest. He avoided placing too much attention on that region, except for Lance's nipples, which he noticed were extremely sensitive.

"You don't have to wear the binder around me, if it's uncomfortable," Shiro stated after he noticed the painful red lines it left on Lance's skin.

"It's no more uncomfortable than a bra; everything is uncomfortable when you're my size," Lance stated simply.

And he was correct. In his size, everything is uncomfortable. He wore a 30G, which would be considered huge by some people.

When Shiro reached the area between Lance's thighs, he gently washed the folds but he knew better than to wash inside. He also wanted the rest of his cum to stay inside Lance, it was one of his biggest kinks. When he was finished, Lance turned around to face Shiro, repeating the favor. He washed Shiro's chest and legs before reaching his arms, he washed the left before hesitating with his right.

"Can I?" Lance asked nervously, not sure if Shiro would take offense.

Shiro nodded and Lance carefully washed the stub, gently massaging it where there were bruises from the prosthetic. Shiro had his eyes closed tightly and Lance hesitated again.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's just... No one has really touched my arm." Shiro said with a sad smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lance asked quietly as he began to wash Shiro's hair.

Shiro curled his left arm around Lance's hips as he spoke, "I got into a fight last year and got injured badly. My doctors couldn't save my arm."

"Oh, Shiro, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, beautiful. I've gotten used to it this past year."

"Is that how you got the scar, too?" Lance asked as he washed the rest of Shiro's body.

"Yes."

Lance hummed and carefully stepped out of the bath when they were both clean. His legs were slightly shaky but he was still able to stand on his own. Lance quickly dried himself and disappeared into Shiro's room when he was handed a towel. Shiro found him in the walk-in closet, putting on one of the older man's long-sleeved t-shirts. It looked huge on Lance, he was practically drowning in it but it was skin tight on Shiro.

Lance smiled at Shiro when he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed the taller man's nose. "Hi, daddy."

Shiro chuckled and grabbed a pair of sweatpants for himself before leading Lance to his bed. "Why do you call me that?"

"Because you're dominant and caring like a daddy," Lance stated simply.

"So you want me to dominate you and care for you?" Shiro asked as he let go of Lance to put on his pants.

Lance hummed in reply before falling back onto Shiro's bed, sinking into the plush mattress. He closed his eyes and nearly fell asleep but was jolted awake by large hands spreading his thighs and Shiro's breath ghosting over his most private area.

"Shiro? What are you doing?" Lance asked with a blush on his cheeks as he squirmed.

"Nothing," Shiro said as he slid the shirt up past Lance's hips. "How did you get these?" Shiro asked, gesturing to the jagged lines on Lance's hips and lower stomach.

Lance hesitated before mumbling, "Pregnancy."

"I thought you were a virgin?" Shiro asked as he sat up.

Lance played with his sleeves, "I've never... Not consensually, not until you."

Shiro's brows knit together as he frowned. "Do you-"

"Have kids?" Lance interrupted before pausing, "No. None of them made it."

"How many?"

"I lost count."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Making you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable, darling. It makes me upset that anyone would hurt someone as beautiful as you," Shiro explained as he pulled Lance onto his lap and the boy nuzzled Shiro's chest.

Lance spoke a few minutes later in a sleepy voice, "Can we sleep now, daddy?"

Shiro chuckled and let Lance lay down on the bed before laying next to him. After a few minutes of Lance wiggling around to get comfortable, the boy pulled on Shiro's arm. Lance was laying on his side and wanted to spoon, of course the older man obliged. Shiro curled around Lance's petite frame and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Lance sighed contently and the two fell asleep within a few minutes.

* * * * *

Two days after, Valentine's day rolled around and Shiro would not let Lance leave their bed. The boy had already missed two days of work and was worried about getting fired. The older man was rolling his hips in a way that felt so good he almost forgot that he had obligations.

"Please, daddy. I have work," Lance whined even though he was pushing his hips back to meet Shiro's.

Shiro whispered in Lance's ear, "I have all of your favorite things, baby, you just have to stay with me until dinnertime."

Shiro, of course, got what he wanted and the two spent the entire day in bed. When it was dinnertime, Lance was asleep so Shiro had to wait until he awoke. He didn't have to wait long since Lance had sleeping problems, he couldn't sleep for longer than 3 hours at a time. He carefully lifted the half asleep boy and carried him downstairs.

"I need you to keep your eyes closed while I get your present ready," Shiro instructed with a stern voice when they reached the bottom step.

Lance nodded and closed his eyes, "Okay, daddy."

"Good boy," Shiro praised as he set Lance down on his own feet.

The boy kept his eyes closed and listened to the sounds of rustling. When Shiro allowed him to open his eyes, Lance was dumbfounded by all the things Shiro got him. There was sushi, his favorite food that he only got on birthdays, his favorite candies, and other foodstuffs he loved. He knew for a fact that sushi was expensive, and so were his favorite chocolates.

"Shiro, you didn't have to do all this..."

"I wanted to," Shiro said as he sat down on a stool at the island and pulled Lance onto his lap.

"Still, I can't pay you back..." Lance said as he leaned over the island to look at all the items.

"You don't need to, I already have you," Shiro stated truthfully as he couldn't help but direct his attention to the area between Lance's legs since it was right in front of him.

"That's sweet, but still."

Shiro shrugged and carefully got up to put all the refrigerated and frozen foods away, leaving out only the sushi.

"There is a way you can return the favor," He stated as he opened the container for the sushi and sat back down.

Lance hummed quietly, "What would that be?"

"This." Shiro pulled Lance's hips down so the boy would sit back down in his lap, and took the opportunity to bury himself inside Lance.

Lance moaned quietly and mumbled, "You're insatiable."

Shiro chuckled, "Perhaps, now eat your dinner."

* * * * *

Lance was allowed to go back to work the day after Valentine's, but only after Shiro had left him sore and full of cum. He tried not to get needy at work, but the soreness, and the reason behind the soreness, made him extremely needy. He couldn't stop thinking about Shiro while he worked and he was extremely grateful when he picked Lance up from work.

"Daddy!" Lance yelled excitedly and practically tackled the older man when he hugged him.

Shiro chuckled and hugged Lance back, "Miss me, beautiful?"

Lance nodded and kissed up Shiro's neck while he was carried to the car outside. Shiro opened the passenger door before discreetly sliding a hand under Lance's skirt. He felt the soaked fabric of his underwear then set him down on the passenger seat.

He got into the driver's side before whispering in Lance's ear, "At this rate, you'll ruin the seat."

Lance whined, "Sorry."

Shiro chuckled as he started the car, "It's okay, baby. Let's go home so I can take care of you."


End file.
